In recent years, services based on AR (Augmented Reality) technology have been developed and provided. For example, a technique is known in which an object arranged around the location of a mobile terminal is acquired, and the object including a variety of information and images is overlaid and displayed on an image in real space acquired by a camera provided to the mobile terminal. Another technique is also known in which a predetermined marker is detected from an image in real space acquired by a camera in a mobile terminal, and an object associated with the marker is overlaid on the image in real space and displayed on a display. In addition, a technique for correcting the color tone of an object based on the color tone of a marker arranged in real space is known as a technique for considering the color tone of an object in an image in real space when the object is overlaid on the image in real space (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).